


Assassin

by angelminsung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), He's sent to kill Yuta's dad rip, Kinda, M/M, Sicheng is an assassin, Sicheng/Youngho is platonic, Yuta is a prince, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelminsung/pseuds/angelminsung
Summary: Where assassin Sicheng is sent to kill Yuta's dad. Yuta's dad happens to be the Emperor of Japan.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a work in progress pls im not good at writing at all

The manor was silent, everyone was either asleep or focused on their work. 'There are no signs of movement by the windows' _,_ the young male noted as he climbed up the drainpipe, towards the third-floor hallway. He got onto the windowsill and opened the window, finally inside and away from the billowing winds and violent rain. The male tiptoed down the hallway, making his way for the Lord’s bedroom, listening out for any noises. The only signs of any intruders, hopefully only Sicheng, was his muddy footprints but they weren’t easy to see as of the floorboards were as dark as the mud and that there were no lights on.

 

Sicheng opened the door of the Lord Xiao De Jun’s bedroom and stood beside it, hitting the side of the bed with his sword, waking him up. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before the Lord sat up and began to talk in a hushed voice. “Look, I don’t know who you are-” The assassin hushed him, “Ryeowook sent me. Any idea why?” He smirked, leaning against the bedside table. Panic washed over Xiao De Jun’s face as he started to get out of bed hurriedly. “I’ll give you anything you want, please, just don’t kill me.”

 

The assassin put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down on the bed. “It’s your lucky day, huh? I’ll give you a chance of survival, you just have to give me a few things.”

 

***

“Travelling back with a dead body is unpleasant, especially when you have a decomposing head with you.” Sicheng snorted, looking at his friend, Qian Kun. The older rolled his eyes, following down the hallway towards the captain’s quarters.They both conversed back and forth, but Sicheng couldn’t get his mind off if Ryeowook would be proud of his work. He knew there wouldn’t be any reason to worry about it, he usually got a decent reward but there was something about the head captain’s smile that unnerved him.

 

The duo reached the captain’s quarters and Kun waved at his friend before turning back the way he came. Sicheng pouted but he understood, the older male couldn’t bear to face Ryeowook unless he really had to, which wasn’t really often. At the door, the guards nodded at him before opening the door and letting the assassin inside the room. The main captain, Ryeowook, was the only person in sight save for the guards but he knew that the other captains were close, either in their bedrooms or their private training room.

 

Sicheng stood forward before Ryeowook then bowed. “I suppose you have finished your end of the deal?” The captain asked, an eyebrow raised. The Chinese male nodded and open the sack, passing him Lord Xiao De Jun’s family heirloom. The heirloom were two Butterfly swords which were used by Lord Xiao De Jun’s great-great-great-grandfather. Ryeowook smirked and ran his hand across the blade. “Thank you, Sicheng. Yerim has delivered your reward to your room. I shall notify you when I have a new task.” The assassin bowed then turned, making his way to his own room.

 

***

_Sicheng sprinted through the dark streets of Busan, almost out of breath. Behind him, he could hear the loud footsteps of the guards. Glancing back, the guards were no longer there but instead his parents replaced them. No matter how fast he ran, his parents always was nearby. He turned a corner, breathing heavily and when he thought he was safe, he bumped into the chest of his father. Sicheng screamed loudly just as his father raised his hand-_

 

The Chinese boy woke up in terror, breathing heavily, just like he was in his nightmare. ‘It’s terribly strange,’ he thought. ‘I’m an assassin yet my parents still haunt me in my dreams.’ Sitting up, Sicheng ran a hand through his hair and looked outside to see that the sun was rising. He sighed and got out of bed, when he heard a knock at his door.

 

Surprisingly, Yerim was at his door with a letter from Ryeowook. She smiled sympathetically at him, “Nightmares again, Sicheng?” The older shrugged, taking the letter out of her hands and opening it. Only reading the important parts, he groaned as he read that he already had another target to dispose of. That wasn’t the worst part though, Sicheng’s expression turned even more sour (if that was even possible) when he read that he only had 6 months to kill Nakamoto Takeshi, the Emperor of Japan.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng is content.

Usually, the guards would stop anyone from going into the captain's without direct orders to let them in, but by the look on Sicheng's face and that he was back so soon and so early made them give in. The Chinese assassin was absolutely fuming at his order, Ryeowook could not be making him go to Japan to do the most impossible job ever. He understands that being an assassin had hardships – he'd faced a good amount of them – but not suicide missions.

The four other captains that were sitting, probably just finishing breakfast, looked over to Sicheng with sympathetic looks. One of kindest ones, Seo Youngho, even walked up to him and told him where Ryeowook was. Though the captains weren't allowed to have favourites, he could safely say that Youngho favoured him because he was honestly cruel with the other staff and even a few captains.

Once Sicheng found Ryeowook, he was in the gardens, he went off at the elder. “Sir, I am aware that I owe you a lot. You brought me up when I was taken from China and helped me survive but I cannot go on this fucking suicide mission. The Emperor is too guarded and I can't stay in Japan for six months. And even if I could go to Japan for this sick task, I wouldn't be able to do it in six months, let alone at all.” The assassin vented out, with furrowed eyebrows and crossed arms. The captain listened to his complaints patiently before taking a sip of his tea and standing up to face the younger.

Ryeowook sighed, a hand on the younger’s shoulder. The captain moved his hand to the back of Sicheng’s neck, guiding him deeper into the garden, towards the greenhouse for more privacy. In the greenhouse, once they were seated, the looked out of them large windows in front of them. The eldest looked away from the windows, at the youngest beside him. “Sicheng, we have known each other for an extremely long time. We may not have met under the best circumstances and we may not be close but I know you. I know that you’re the best assassin we have here, I and the other captains believe that you are capable to do this task. We’ve given you the task, because we know you’re talented. Personally, I’d love to give you a time extension, Youngho too, but the General wouldn’t allow it.”

The Chinese boy averted his eyes from the windows, finally looking up to the Korean. He nodded slowly, frowning slightly. “I understand, thank you. I won’t disappoint.” Sicheng stood up, before pausing. “When do I leave?” The captain smirked and replied with a ‘tomorrow’ which caused the younger to rush out of the greenhouse, making his way out of the maze of a garden.

Back in his room, Sicheng was darting back and forth between his bed where his bags were and his dresser. He couldn’t believe they gave him this stupid task on such short notice. Tomorrow! The Chinese boy was fuming, even though he just spoke to Ryeowook, but who wouldn’t be? It wasn’t because he didn’t want to go to Japan, he’s always loved the sound of it - just the short notice and the task. The trip to there though would be long, especially since he was going by ship, so Sicheng knew he could use the three week journey (from Busan to Matsue then all the way to Osaka) to polish up his basic Japanese skills. Besides, he knew his anger would be all gone by then.

A knock at his bedroom door got him out of his thoughts, so he went over to it then opened the door, revealing Youngho. The Korean was grinning down at him, so the Chinese boy decided to smile back at him, though his smile looked more like a grimace. Without saying anything, Sicheng went back to packing while also having a mental breakdown over what he could do to get him closer to the Emperor. Youngho walked over to him, the grin still on his face. “I have great news, Sicheng,” He cupped Sicheng’s cheek. “ I’m allowed to go to Japan to help you.” The Chinese boy smiled, this time a genuine smile, hugging the elder.

“I’m incredibly grateful, thank you so much. How can I repay you?” Sicheng muttered into the older’s chest, still smiling. Youngho ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. “Don’t have to, I don’t need anything from you except your company. I’ve packed already, I’ll help you too.” Which the younger nodded, breaking away from the hug. The two packed his bags, both content from each other’s company.

When it was dinner, the duo parted ways as captains had their own private dinner to attend to while the assassins and other workers had to eat all together in a large hall. The dinner for the two felt too long, so when it was finished, they met up again in the assassin’s room. Eventually, the two fell asleep, cuddled up in the youngest’s bed. It was the best night sleep Sicheng has had in a long while, he wasn’t plagued by nightmares. Sicheng supposed it was just a lucky night for him - not at all thanks to Youngho’s presence next to him. Not at all.


End file.
